User talk:Skipper733/Archive 5
Talk here. hey, need elements! re: im Albertle8763, new to this wiki, so here we go.. i need elements. simple? it is. im willing to buy 30 each element. Ill pay. You have my word. My username on MLN is the same(Albertle8763). Ill accept friend requests from lvl 3+(which i hope you are, if not tell me and ill start accepting), then you mail them, each element type a day, and ill pay each day. Just tell me who and what mudle needs clicks! :Well Albert I am rank 9 so this should be simple: Each day click the module user named dracus64 elementals 2 times then tell me When I respond click two times again. -- 14:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ill click all twice, which i just did. BTW, to make this simple, when i clicked them all(which i will) then ill send the message 'help, can you give me a hint' thx, Albertle8763 ::okay sounds good.-- 22:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) when deals over, send a 'done deal' message with anything else i get for free oh ya, almost forgot, dracus's page doesnt have elemental moudles anymore. why? Thanks thanks man you are such a friend!-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) see'ya later I have to eat breakfast-- 15:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Okay have a nice breakfast :)-- 15:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK can you support Joe's-diner and can I support other stores too (I do not want to copy you if you don't want me too)-- 16:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hey joeman if you can support stores can you support mine? I'm trying to keep its name as the most supported shop. 16:20, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and support store, my idea is public. Congratulations! Congratulations Skipper733! You are the 3rd customer at MLN Market and will get 10% of on all items.-- 16:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Grey Hey could you click on my pools since you have a pet robot? -- 06:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :sure.-- 14:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Raffle You don't do 1 neb starting 10 clicks you say "I am Raffleing one neb. To enter give me 10 clicks. One winner gets the neb!"-- 14:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ohh. okay.- 15:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) editing I will ask you to no remove the '' '' in the description of skin templates like you do in Fairy Dust page. 17:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Really? because I added that to the rank 1 thing in the first place but some one got rid of it so I decided to get rid of all the "" i had made.-- 17:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Mackmoron11 is adding all those "" but you are deleting them I will look of who is deleting them in rank 1.-- 17:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Some of it was me. also i will help mackmoron in adding-- 17:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::OK.-- 17:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm going to re '' '' the pages I just recently edited, There... WEll I have to get to my backyard, Those crab apples won't pick themselves -- 18:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Can you send me the 7 totemic animals? I'll give you all the items needed to make them and 100 clicks.-- 19:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sure.-- 21:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I sent all the items. Where should I click?-- 20:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :magazine mod.-- 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I clicked (Now I only need the wifi transmiter and I'll become rank 8).-- 02:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. But you need double maybe triple the amount of totemic animals you have now to pass rank 8.-- 13:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I heard rank 8 is the second toughest rank in the entire network!-- 15:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :trust me it is.-- 15:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Can I have them?-- 16:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hang on.... Darn it... I'll pay you a Neb for de inconvenience it seems that I don't have enough green bricks to make a totemic animal. I already gave you one right?-- 16:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay i sent you three New totemic animals those ones are the hardest ones. The rest You Have to make I have only 3 green bricks and 1 purple brick left.-- 16:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :You can keep the rest of the items if you want to.-- 16:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks.-- 18:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) PaultheWall PaultheWall is quiting see his user page and talk page??? -- 22:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What!!! Really? for real?-- 23:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh look at his talk page. -- 23:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thats to bad... :(-- 23:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) yeah im sorry guys. 00:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey do you want to trade CSU for the animals I need to get to rank 9? -- 01:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah sure I need to get to rank 10 and I need 8 of those! -- 13:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok don't you think that 3 animals is equal to 1 CSU's? -- 02:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :No trust me I built both, Also The only thing I'm low on in building Items is fairdust... Also 2 animals is more The same price.-- 22:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok never mind I don't need them any more. -- 09:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Darn.-- 13:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Once I get to rank 9 I will trade them for clicks. -- 23:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah!-- 23:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Houndour Sure I'd like a sig. But why do you ask?--Houndour (talk) 21:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :most people generally want one.-- 21:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I have no idea how to make one. --Houndour (talk) 21:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm on it already Just fixin some things up.-- 21:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks A bunch! I'll be sure to lend you some clicks. :no I work for free :)-- 21:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about earlier post. I keep forgetting to put my sig. There I go again! Have any tips for remembering my sig?--Houndour (talk) 21:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ha ha Well You could Repeat Put my sig for 5 minutes :P-- 21:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If I find that many things to say then it's a good idea!--Houndour (talk) 21:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well your sigs done just follow these steps:and set up your sig with the correct order #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:(your username)/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. And get rid of the ().-- 21:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'll update it when it gets old. :??? oh and sorry I put a bad link.-- 21:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) But it won't get old if I always forget to use it. Like in the last post!*sigh*--Houndour (talk) 21:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Here it will look like this: I'll try it now--Houndour (talk) 21:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Copy and paste in without the code things.-- 21:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay.User:Houndour/Sig--Houndour (talk) 21:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Got it. Did it work?--[[User:Houndour|'Houndour ']][[User talk:Houndour|''' talk ]] 21:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well actually follow the steps above.-- 21:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No: Do not copy the [[]] copy instead and paste it into and check the box "custom signature."-- 21:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) apple butter 4 apple butter coming up that will be ONLY 4 CLICKS heck everybody should come to my store (hint, hint) clicks anything and I will send it to you right now!-- 23:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'll click, Do you want me to advertise your store?-- 23:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) no thanks just making a joke on your page anyway want to see a real joke look @ my avatar!-- 23:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :HAHA HAHA HOO HO HEH HE! phew... I already saw it but bring it up was just funny.-- 23:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) skipper i want rough rubys and sapphires 22:01, October 6, 2009 (UTC)mail47 elements why did you send me 4 elemental water all I wanted was 4 elemental wind? BTW when I named my store Terrific Trades I did not know that in MLN mail there was a message saying Terrific Trade How cool is that-- 23:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ironic... Oh and I don't know Why I gave you those :| -- 23:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ha ha ha very ironic seriously it true, BTW smith has a guest list if you want to sig-- 23:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks.-- 00:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Question Due to the large amount of clicks i am giving you, would you mind clicking a few times on my lightworm daily? I would greatly appreciate it. 18:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sure I won't be able to click 100 times but 28 times is pretty good i think.-- 13:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks 19:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Clicking now,-- 20:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) CSU What items are you short of for the CSU? 21:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Mostly fairy dust and Nebs.-- 21:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :: How far until rank 10? 21:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::45%-- 21:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have a small stockpile of Fairy dust 21:54, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well I need 80 of that stinking stuff. You may keep your small pile. :)-- 22:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Small meaning 139 22:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: (jaw drop)-- 22:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll trade you CSU's for clicks. Just name your price. -- 22:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I can get them all for you. -- 22:48, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'll them all!!! How many clicks?-- 13:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) umm I don't know... Maybe 300 per CSU? -- 02:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'll buy em!!!! Ok could you hold off the clicks until I get to rank 9 so that I can get them on my lightworm module? -- 23:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :sure.-- 12:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok I can send 3 right now. -- 13:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'll spread out the 900 clicks :) over time.-- 13:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will soon be rank 9! :) -- 13:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Heh heh I'll be ready to help you along the way.-- 13:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Favor please Can you make the color of ny store light blue? If you can thanks!-- 21:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy .-- 21:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot!-- 00:08, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::No problemo Neb 1 click to my neb mine? I just clicked urs. 21:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sure :)-- 21:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. 21:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and I saw you have a symbio mod, congrats.-- 21:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sig I changed it.-- 23:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :good, i like it :)-- 03:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks.-- 14:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No *beep* Please don't even pretend to swear on my talk page. Thanks!-- 14:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) who would swear?-- 14:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I ment beep* like when cars try to get your attention, maybe i skould have used: Honk* :|-- 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay.-- ::yeah sorry about that. :0-- 22:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) New i am footballmaniac345 on mln and am about to make a wiki account called FlyingManiac so i want to learn a little.-- 14:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay i'll help you around the wiki.-- 15:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy -- 12:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks legoguy I appreciate this gift.-- 13:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) skipper can i join your store? 22:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)mail47 :Yep but first fill out the resume. you'll find the yellow link in the help wanted secession, on my store.-- 22:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) here is a link.Click me if you want to work for me :)-- 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Holloween? Do you know what it is and do you celabrate it?(Just asking).-- 14:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well i know its spelt halloween and yes i celebrate it :).-- 14:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :oh okay.(sorry i'm a bad speller)-- 15:01, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: I am to :) but more with bigger words like: supercalafragilisticexpyaladoshous.-- 15:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats one big word.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 16:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL sure is.-- 16:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with him 450%!-- 16:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: :D. you guys should check out the type up comedy page. the links on my page.-- 16:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Will do!-- 16:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Great!-- 16:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Rank 1/2 how do you get to them because i forgot what rank i am.--Givemeclicks345 (talk) 15:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :You have come to the right place... you are rank 0, Follow The Rank 0 Walkthrough to become rank 1.-- 16:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :A guy thats rank 0 on the wiki. wow.-- 16:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I hope your not insulting him...-- 16:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not.-- 16:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay just checking. :)-- 16:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good.-- 16:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) buy something id like to bye something from your store :Please leave your name.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) buying something its me again im willing to trade you 10 loose sparks for 10 thornaxs if you want to trade mail me them in about 2 days. If you mail them mail them to SargentZ123 mln page. Id thank you very much BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Okay come again.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) id didn't get it!!!!!!!! hi I want 20 mill stones?Have you. :Yes that would be 100 clicks. (spread them out over time). on anything on my page.-- 14:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) i need pipe id like to buy 37 pipe how many clicks is that and to what moduel my username is lpchester9 :I'll get my waitress to help you, I really don't know how many clicks it will be. Just befriend my friend nastajia12. And add her to your friend list when you look on her talk page and your the only one on it then start to click on her pet water bug module.-- 18:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :click as much as you can every day And I'll send you the pipes once i harvest enough.-- 18:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Pipes A user wants 50 pipes from my store can you help me?-- 20:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I'll help.-- 23:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) skipper i could use some help on my shop thanks for offering :Yes I will help you lpc-- 23:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and the user is lpc.-- 11:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) CSU's I could send 3 CSU right now but the guy I was buying them from is inactive right now. So I can't give the other 6 until he gets active again. Which is usually on the weekends. So please do not advertise that you need them because we are already trading for them. Also I could use some of the clicks now... (to pay off an auction I got.) -- 06:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay clicks will come. soon enough just tell me were and when.-- 15:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok but, I am almost done with the trade so it won't be very much but for now insted of clicks could you give me animals? I need the animals for the following shields: Endurance, Justice, Kindness, and Resilience. So that is about 1 shield for a CSU? Sound good? -- 12:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tour No need, I'm pretty familiar with Wikia and the MediaWiki software. [[User:Killr833|'''Killr]]Talk 17:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I was just wondering because lots of the people that join are new to the system.-- 18:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Skipper File It appears that you need the cruiser thrusters, which require nebular crystals, grey bricks, transparent bricks, and an engine. I can get all 4 of those items by clicking on your modules and establishing a block click trade. I could click on your galactic modules (after the block) 50 times a day and send you 3/4s of the nebular crystals I get.OK?-- 01:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry... I would have taken a trade like this but i already have a block and click trade with nastajia12.-- 14:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) click to click trade ill give to 7 clicks if you give me 7 clicks to my gated garden moduel